1. Field
This disclosure relates to name processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques (e.g., algorithms) exist for classifying names as belonging to a particular language, including techniques that are based on n-gram analysis. Various techniques also exist for categorizing documents in large collections to facilitate information retrieval.
However, there is still a need for an improved name classifier technique.